MPC! 06
'A fast and graceful friend! Cure Zap! '(早く優雅な友達！ キュアザップ！''Hayaku yūgana tomodachi! Kyuazappu!) is the 6th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary In the Precure Club, Daisuke and the others celebrate Yukio's rapping during the rap competition achieving 50,000 views. As he point out he's not comfortable with all that noise, Daisuke reacts in shock, and Kosuke apologizes. Yukio then fears sounding rude, and Maeko calms them all down, saying they're all friends now. Later back home, Daisuke ponders if it was too early to invite Yukio to the Precure club, even though he did saw them transform; Maeko thinks they could try again tomorrow, but instead of a big party, just a small reunion. Then, she gets and e-mail from Yukio, inviting the club for dinner. By night, they all come to the pointed address, and Mariko, Yukio's mother greets them, saying she's just starting to prepare dinner. Yukio then properly introduce them to his parents Suzu Hayashi, an currently uninspired mangaka and novelist, and Mariko, housewive and blackbelt, who taugh him some self-defense moves. Maeko and Daisuke offer their help to Mariko, which she accepts. Kosuke takes a look at Suzu's latest scribbles, and he admits although there is no such thing as bad ideas, his current one haven't been that good. As dinner's ready, the Precure Club compliments the food, and Mariko admits she's happy Yukio made some friends in less than a week he entered school. Suzu then explains he's been homeschooled all this time, mostly for his health problems, only being healthy enough to attempt school now. Yukio blushes really hard with all that talking about him, and then ask his mother about dessert, and she points out she doesn't know what to make. Daisuke, with permission, checks the food storage and suggest making daifukus. As dessert's being made, Toshiro asks if Yukio's embarassed about his parents, and he explains that he doesn't like to talk much about his personal life, and that he never had friends visiting home; in fact, since his orphanage years, he never had much friends. Toshiro then assures he's doing quite well for this first time he does, and he smiles, a bit more reassured. In space, Chinmoku observe the stars and then gets a call on his choker from Lord Claw. As the club reunites, Yukio apologizes again for sounding rude at the club, and explains he donated half of his 500,000 prize to the orphanage he lived before he was adopted. Feeling a bit more confident with his friends, he tells about his past: his real mother abandoned him at the door of the Himawari Orphanage. Life there was more like a prison life; the strict proprietary restricting the kids from much of their fun, trying to make them pattern models to society. His only friend there was an older child called Kyoko, who in fact taught him to read and fun games to play. One stormy night, the orphanage kids threw a munity, and Yukio ran away quickly, taking with him his favourite book. By that time, he was starting to get near-sighted, so after seeing the first visible door, he knocked on it and was received by the just married Hayashi couple. Inside the book, althoug he doesn't know how it got there, there was an adoption paper. Two days later, the orphanage proprietary entered their home, wanting Yukio back, but the couple didn't let themselves get fooled; showing the adoption paper, Suzu threatened the man to leave before he called the police. He ended up doing that either way, but Yukio never heard from Kyoko or the orphanage since then. His family gave him the glasses he needed, attention, food and water, and most importantly, love. Daisuke is happy for him, but Yukio admits he wished he could've given Kyoko the money in person and see the Himawari Orphanage again. Outside the house, Suzu ponders over inspiration for his next manga, but still doesn't get any ideas. Chinmoku appears from behind a tree, scaring him. as he whispers and absorbs his dark flame, he conjures a Crashju with the help of Suzu's crumbled written ideas. Mariko sees her husband fainted on the floor and is shocked, while the club tells the family to get in. As the Cures transform to fight, they try a pose again, but nothing good comes from it. The Crashju attacks them with quick-thrown paper sheets, to which Daisuke's arm get a short cut. As the Cures wonder how a paper monster can be so resistant, Toshiro unlocks his new ability, breaking the ground with his feet and making the Crashju lose balance. Maeko is filming all from inside the house, while Mariko asks how can she film something so dangerous, to whcih she replies it's the Precure Blog job. Yukio guess if the monster's made from his father's dark flame, and Wan-chan replies to it in agreement. As he surprises Yukio with that, they take the conversation upstairs, away from his mother. The Cures try keeping the Crashju on the ground, but the paper attacks surprise them. Yukio observs from the rooftop, and tries calling for his dad. Daisuke tries telling Yukio to stay behind, but he stand his ground and keeps calling for his dad, wishing he could help him. This makes Wan-chan's belly send him a yellow Shiewel, which he hesitates but grabs it, a Might-Watch materializing in his wrist. After transforming into Cure Zap, he's shock, especially being without his glasses and seeing things perfectly. As the Crashju attacks him, Yukio jumps into his arm and runs, surprised at how fast he is now, but unable to stop. Toshiro frees himself from the wrapping paper sheets and helps the new Cure stop before he falls. Daisuke use his rocket boots to pull himself out, and then frees Kosuke. The steam scares the Crashju, making both Toshiro and Yukio fall, but Kosuke saves them with his bandages. Daisuke hugs Yukio in excitement, happy to have a new Cure on the team. Yukio then breaks the reunion, saying they have to free his dad. Chinmoku then face Yukio, whispering something threatening. Daisuke and Kosuke take on him, while Toshiro and Yukio fight the Crashju. Not knowing how to fight properly, Yukio ask Toshiro about it; he tells him to go with the flow, possibly the same thing as freestyle rapping. Thinking about it, Yukio takes a deep breath, focus on the situation and starts rapping as he runs to the Crashju, talking about saving the people he love and about the Precure. One particular line gets Maeko's attention. Using some breakdance moves to avoid the paper attacks and open way for Toshiro's attacking, Yukio feels more confident and calls for his father again, saying they're gonna save him. As he jumps and execute his special attack for the first time, the electrocuted Crashju disappears, the dark flame returining to Suzu. Toshiro is amazed at his breakdancing, and he admits it isn't really a Precure ability, but from him as Yukio. Before letting Chinmoku go, Daisuke tell him Lord Claw can come with whatever he has, they're here to face it. The next day, as Maeko promised, a small reunion is thrown to celebrate Yukio's entrance in the Precure Club. She then shows them the battle video, and the particular phrase she liked: "''Subete no kibō to seiginotameni! (''For all hope and justice!)''". Yukio say he was improvising, but Daisuke finds it brilliant, asking if they can use it as the team catchphrase, which he agrees with. Precure references * Daisuke says "Mechokku!", Hana Nono from HUGtto! Precure's shocked catchphrase, when Yukio admits he doesn't feel comfortable with big celebrations. * Maeko's e-mail ringtone is the Smile Precure sparking sound after the group transformation. * Daisuke wears a Mipple and Mepple (Futari wa Pretty Cure) t-shirt. * When Daisuke and Maeko help Mariko cook, they recite the KiraKiraRun mantra from KiraKira Precure a la mode. * The team pose tryout join Cure Peach (Fresh Precure), Cure Honey (Happiness Charge Precure) and Cure Aqua (Yes! Precure 5 Go Go!)'s solo poses. Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'